mewtwo captured?
by CinnimonToastKate
Summary: After being captured by a young girl, mewtwo must learn to live the life of a more...social creature. But despite the new experiences and the new travels, he still feels distanced and lonely. Will his new trainer be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! **YOU! Yes you! Reader! Wanna be involved in story making? Help! I need a proof reader! Must be online OFTEN! And such!

now, I know! Three stories to keep updated. Hard. I try though! Ill be working on pokemon Journy and this one more often then The Dawn for a while because Dawn is 5 chapters in, and the other two aren't. So...yeah!

rate 

review

fav

only if you liked it!

the CHOICE IS YOURS!

peace out!

* * *

Mewtwo sat in his cave like he normally did. Nothing special to do, really. Ever sense ash as assisted him with Giovanni, he had yearned to travel. He was hesitant to do so, though, for fear of his clones once again being put in danger. Silently cursing himself, he set about on his daily rounds, looking through out the small island they had recently settled on.

Nothing really seemed any diffrent then normal. Everything was in place. Mewtwo could see herds of playful pokemon, some cloned some born, below him as he soared by. Reaching out his mind, he scored through the others minds around him, looking for minds he did not recognize. On any other day he would account for all the pokemon and then return to his cave. So you can guess the shock he had when he counted for six extra, strange minds. Looking deeper, he was even more surprised that one of the people who's mind he touched recoiled, actually knowing he was there. Quick as he could fly he raced to the spot where the strange ones were, and found six humans. Two females and four males. Reaching out with the intent to change they're mind set, as he did when humans made there way to the island, he was surprised to be pushed away by the same one who had sensed him before. He wasent planning to harm the humans. Simply make them forget why they whe there, or give them the feeling that they needed to leave.

But this new development, the human who could actually reach out as he could... He couldn't resist the curiosity, as much as he hated to ADMITT it. Floating down, the humans eyes widened as they saw him.

" w-what IS that?!"

One of the males shouted. The others looked simply stunned.

Mewtwo scanned the reactions of the humans, and only one of the females didint show any surprise that he was there. He assumed she was the one who could sense him.

" human.. You where the one aware of my presence?"

The girl nodded, and shrugged.

" you touched my mind. I'm not surprised you came here, I doubt you've ever seen someone who can read minds just as well as you can."

Mewtwo smirked. As well as he can? No way.

"You speak like you are stronger."

" I KNOW I'm stronger."

Mewtwo simply smiled.

" then let us battle."

The girl just shrugged, but then stated

" the names Rose by the way. Don't call me human again."

Mewtwo shrugged, then took a stance to battle.

The girl..ah...rose called out an espeon, who was quickly defeated by mewtwo using physic. Rose looked shocked, and as it turned out, she had only one pokemon.

" what..are you?"

She asked. Mewtwo looked at her with cautious eyes, then stated,

" I am mewtwo. Clone and copy of mew. The strongest pokemon in the even the mew.."

The others in the group started to inch back, ash if repelled by his power. Rose seemed unimpressed. Taking out what looked like a blue ball, she fingered it with a bored expression.

" if your soooo strong, then you can stop...THIS"

When she said the last word, she threw the blue ball at mewtwo, hitting the shocked pokemon. Mewtwo howled in rage as he was turned to energy and sucked into the master ball.

One..

Two..

Three..

Four...

Then, the loud DING of a successful capture sounded. And rose picked up the master ball that held her new pokemon. She smirked.

" guess ya caint."

-/-/-/-

It was meany days before mewtwo was let out. When he was, though, he was disoriented and confused. Looking around, he saw what looked to be a bedroom, but with no idea how he got there. Then the memories of his time before the ball had sucked him in came flooding back. He looked for the human who had captured him, and quickly found her. He gave her a glare of pure hate.

" what on earth are you thinking?! Release me at once!"

Rose looked shocked, and stared at the master ball.

" aren't pokemon supposed to behave after they're captured?... Oh well. Anyway no way! I payed good money for this thing and your mine fair and square!"

At this, mewtwo stared dumbstruck. A human? Not give in to fear? Ignore his demands? And a female at that!

Mewtwo growled deep in his throat, and once again demanded to be released.

"Hey..just...give me a chance okay? I promise ill..do what ever I can..I...ill take good care of you..just..please!"

The girl begged mewtwo.

At this point mewtwo realized the girl was very, very young.

"Human.."

"My name is rose!"

"Rose. I will...stay.. For a time. But if at any point I am especially unhappy, do you agree to let me go?"

Rose fixed him with what he thought was meant to be a Menacing glare, and nodded once.

"Thanks."

Mewtwo nodded, then looked about the room. He could get used to this place...eventually.


	2. Tournament part 1

**hey all! this chapter wasent really written by me, but insted by my Bf who wanted to help! He DOSENT have a acc here, GAVE ME PERMISSION!, and i think did well. ( I fixed a lot of grammar and spelling...) now ill just have to try to follow it up with part two hahaha!**

**still need an proof reader!**

* * *

A few weeks passed and Rose had tried her best to befriend Mewtwo. one day, Mewtwo was sitting on the floor meditating, and Rose entered the room whit Espeon by her came whit some Pokémon food for Espeon and also brought a slushie for mewtwo, wanting to see how he would react. She set it down next to him, and he looked at her, curious. " what is this?" He asked. When rose didint reply he took a sip, and decided it was worth drinking. Within a minute he had finished it, but as he finished it off he gasped and held his head.

Rose giggled,

" brain freeze?" But mewtwo simply glared at her. With nothing better to do, rose made her way to the computer.

She looked over her e-mail, mostly useless publicity ads but she then found a advertisement for a contest that read: "To all Pokémon trainers interested we are hosting a battle tournament, you can only bring 2 Pokémon's of any type, the prize for the contest is a bike and 50,000 dollars to start your Journey to become a master Pokémon trainer" Rose,overjoyed,stood up and said, "We are going to the Pokemon tournament!" she printed a copy of the contest advertise, and she said "Espeon! Mewtwo!We are goin here" she pointed to the advertisement that included a map of the city, espeon jumped in joy, Mewtwo on the other hand said with a hint of scarcasum, " oh, what fun..."

Rose prepared all the Potions, Ethers, Elixirs, Burn heals, Ice heals, paralyze heals and all the wake up's she could find laying around in the bed room, then she put espeon on a looked at her with an eye of surprise but also a look of *I know what you wanna do* and Mewtwo said, "Fine...ill go inside that prison… just to keep some suspense for the audience" Rose pointed the pokeball at mewtwo, and watched as he changed to red energy and was sucked ran down the stairs with a backpack on her back and said to her mother, "Mom im goin to the pokemon tournament! You coming to see me?" Her mother smiled as she nodded, Rose was super exited she ran to the door and headed to the tournament.

About 45 minutes later…

Rose arrived at the was held in the town's old auditorium so a lot of people could attend. There was a huge crowd that wanted to join the tournament so she ran between the people and got to the Ticket seller to get an trainer was lucky it's the last one! She smiled and then ran to the Trainers entrance, she presented the ticket to the bouncer and he let her entered to a dark hallway, at the end she found a door as she opened it she found a room full of all kinds of people at the same time of pokemons, some greeted her some others ignored her but over all it was a nice ambience. The one who was in charge of the tournament came into the locker room and said, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I see a lot of trainers arrived but I'm afraid to say that we only have place for 16 trainers", The trainers looked at each other whit a felling of hatred and determination to win the prize. the one in charge said that there's going to be a preliminary lead all the trainers to a room by the side and there it was a private battle arena!By the way my name is Kevin" said the one in charge, he also said "Now split on 4 teams of 16" The trainers split, Rose was the 17 of a team," Sir this girl is extra" said a team member, Mister Bum-Bubin said then "Alright this team will have 17 members is that ok whit everyone on the others team?" The other teams nodded because there was no way a girl could give any problem" Mister Bum-Bubin pulled a lever and lights turned on as he said "Team one and two get ready to the battle" The trainers from the team of Rose that where the two, stepped down the stairs and they got to the battle ground arena, the other team got on the other side, Kevin Shouted "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" It was a group battle, Rose was never in one but she was confident and she threw out Espeon, the rest of the team threw out a Mudkip, a Lapras, a Parras and a whole other bunch of mid level Pokémon, the other team threw out some highly powerful Pokémon like a Gyaradous, Swellow, Charizard, Blastoise and a lot all began to fight, even as the team two pokemons where inferior their trainers developed techniques to help their pokemon fight on a more advanced way, and the battle began In the middle of the rumble Rose noticed that no one was attacking her, she was confident until she saw a man with a grin on the other side of the Battle said "Dragonite… Dragon Rage!" the Dragonite sprinted to Espion and delivered a massive blow, at that moment Dragonite was weak and the team two attacked dragonite whit Metal claw and volt tackle, and weakened him Dragonite used dragon rage and took out all the pokemon from the other teams!Now its up to Rose and Espeon...

( part 2 coming eventually _)


End file.
